


Un día muy largo.

by Martafas



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas
Summary: Kariya pasa un día horrible porque no ha dormido nada bien, al menos le queda su novio y saber que sus tutores se marchan de la ciudad.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Un día muy largo.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo soy incapaz de poner un título decente, lo siento mucho.  
> Es lo primero que escribo de mis dos niños, pero no se merecían menos.  
> Aclaración: está situado al año siguiente de los eventos de la serie, de forma que Kirino está en tercero y Kariya en segundo y llevan juntos ya casi un año.  
> Espero que os guste.

Había formas horribles de despertarse y la peor era, definitivamente, con los gritos de Midorikawa.  
Igual tenía algo de razón porque la verdad es que era la cuarta vez que tenía que entrar en su cuarto. Pero es que Kariya había trasnochado mucho y no tenía fuerzas para salir de la cama. Entre unas cosas y otras no se había acostado hasta bien entrada la media noche, y esto de tener que madrugar para ir a clase le estaba matando.  
Justo antes del quinto grito consiguió por fin salir de la cama y prepararse para el eterno día que le esperaba. Desayunando en la isla de la cocina se encontró al gritón profesional y a Hiroto, sus padres adoptivos, por algún motivo que él aún desconocía.  
Recordaba el primer día que pasó con ellos, en esa enorme casa. Después de vivir tanto años en Don Sol había sido raro, especialmente por la extraña relación que se traían sus dos tutores; pero no le había costado mucho entender qué estaba pasando y acostumbrarse a la vida allí. Ni, lo que más le había sorprendido, al Raimon.  
Sus compañeros eran bastante raros, vivían demasiado las cosas y eran excesivamente alegres y les gustaba mucho compartir, al menos a la mayoría. Con algo de esfuerzo y mucha paciencia se había acostumbrado al menos a casi todos ellos.  
—Masaki, tenemos que salir ya si quieres llegar al entrenamiento.  
Con toda la desgana del universo manifestándose en su cuerpo el chico respondió con un gruñido, cogió una tostada de pan y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Quería acabar lo antes posible con ese día para poder volver a su cama.  
A su espalda los dos hombre se señalaron rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el que tuviera que lidiar con el extraño humor del que era, por así decirlo, su hijo. Finalmente y solo por no discutir fue Midorikawa el que acabó por ir con Kariya.  
—¿Sucede algo? ¿Es que no te encuentras bien? —Preguntó llevando su mano a la frente del contrario para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo.  
—No, no. Es solo que estoy cansado —se excusó con la mirada baja—. No importa, de todas formas me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos esta noche  
—Esta noche no dormimos aquí. ¿Es que acaso no nos escuchas nunca?  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Mañana tengo una reunión en Hokkaido. Es muy temprano por la mañana y pasaremos allí la noche —intervino Hiroto apareciendo en la entrada—. Confiamos en que te puedas quedar solo una noche. En cualquier caso, es viernes y ya sabes que puedes invitar a cualquiera de tus amigos, siempre y cuando no montéis aquí ningún tipo de fiesta. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí, claro. Seré un perfecto angelito. —Puede que Kariya no hubiera dormido apenas esa noche, pero tras esa noticia se había despertado del todo. Ya tenía en mente a la persona perfecta.

\---

Entrenar estando medio dormido era una muy mala idea. Se le había escapado el balón algo así como una docena de veces, era incapaz de correr más de tres metros sin agotarse y ni su técnica había sido capaz de sacar. Tenía que admitir que por una vez se estaba ganando los gritos de Kirino.  
La cosa es que le daba igual. Tenía la cabeza completamente en otro sitio.  
Cuando el entrenador les liberó por fin de la tortura que estaba siendo el entrenamiento matutino Kariya casi lloró de la emoción. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta el vestuario, donde decidió darse una ducha rápida. Si quería aguantar todo el día de clases iba a necesitar despejarse. Y también iba a necesitar valor para lo que tenía que preguntar.  
Cuando se vistió tras la ducha de dio cuenta de que no había sido lo que de dice rápida. El vestuario estaba completamente vacío, o eso es lo que se pensaba hasta que se encontró de frente con Kirino, que traía un ceño fruncido y al parecer ganas de regañar.  
—¿Qué narices te pasa hoy?  
—Me pasa que no he dormido una mierda y es tu culpa.  
Por mucho que se quejase el más joven se le acercó y sin dudar un segundo escondió su cara en su pecho al tiempo que le abrazaba.  
—Kariya…  
—Ni se te ocurra. Aquí ya no queda un puñetero alma y me lo debes. —Con un suspiro Kirino abrazó al chico de vuelta, al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre su cabeza.  
—Oye, ¿qué es esa basura de que no has dormido por mi culpa? Cuando colgamos eran poco más de las diez…  
—Ya, pero me tuve que poner con los deberes. Los profesores se están pasado una burrada.  
—¿Pero no habías hecho los deberes antes? Serás falso.  
—Te dije lo que necesitabas escuchar, sempai. No es mi culpa que seas tan crédulo —dijo, echándose después a reír por la cara que puso el mayor—. Mira que eres tonto algunas veces…  
Por fin Kariya hizo lo que llevaba esperando desde ayer, y acercó sus labios a los de su novio, tirando en el proceso de una de sus coletas para picarle.  
—Eres un idiota —murmuró su novio, justo antes de besarle por fin.  
Tener que ocultar su relación por el miedo que parecía tener el mayor a que les pillasen era una tortura para Kariya; pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo merecía completamente la pena.  
—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —Preguntó por fin cuando se separaron.  
—A parte del entrenamiento, no. ¿Por qué?  
—Es que los tontos con los que vivo se van de la ciudad —empezó algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada al suelo—. Y el caso es que me han dicho que prefieren que no me quede solo por si pasa algo. Y bueno, ya sabes que les caes muy bien y que se fían de ti, lo cual pues no entiendo porque eres un desastre con patas; pero bueno. El caso es que igual te apetece venirte.  
El pelirrosa no pudo sino reírse ante la escena. Ver a su novio tan incómodo no era muy normal, y le parecía extremadamente adorable.  
—Tengo que llamar a casa para pedir permiso, pero lo más probable es que pueda, sí. Ahora, deberíamos ir a clase antes de que se haga tarde —dijo, y solo para molestar más a su sonrojado novio le dio un beso en la nariz.  
Después de eso ya estaba listo para irse a clase, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Kariya volvió a tirar de su coleta para que se girase y le dio un último beso.  
—Eres idiota. Hasta luego.  
Y antes de que a Kirino le diera tiempo a reaccionar recogió todas sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del vestuario, listo para un aburrido día de clases en el que probablemente acabaría por dormirse.

\---

Como ya había predicho las clases fueron terribles. Acabó con un montón de deberes para el fin de semana y siendo regañado dos veces por no hacer mucho caso. Al menos ya era viernes e iba a poder descansar de sus profesores y compañeros. Kariya no estaba hecho para aguantar a tantas personas.  
Bajó a los vestuarios acompañado de Hikaru, que intentaba contarle algo sobre una película, aunque Kariya iba tan distraído que no se enteró de nada.  
—Si quieres podemos ir a verla el domingo.  
—Ah, no creo que pueda lo siento. Tengo muchos deberes atrasados y ya voy a perder la tarde de hoy —se excusó Kariya.  
—¿Cómo que vas a perder la tarde de hoy? ¿Por qué?  
—Ah, bueno… Ya sabes. El entrenamiento y eso. Al final no podré hacer mucho. Sí. Eso.  
—Oh, que lástima. Bueno, le preguntaré a Tenma si quiere ir él conmigo. Seguro que también le encanta la peli. ¿No crees?  
—Claro, seguro que sí —respondió rápidamente. No se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho, pero estaba claro que le hacía tanta ilusión que no podía decirle que no.  
Por suerte por fin habían llegado a los vestuarios y Hikaru salió corriendo para preguntarle a Tenma si iría con él. Kariya no se veía con fuerzas para seguir aguantando tanta energía por parte de su amigo.  
Cuando aún se estaba cambiando Kirino se acercó a él y pudo notar que le subían los colores. No tenía ningún sentido, llevaban ya casi un año juntos y se habían visto sin camiseta un montón de veces. Pero Kariya era débil y lo estaba demostrando.  
—He hablado ya con mis padres —murmuró comprobando que nadie podía escucharles—. Les he dicho que iba a ayudar a un amigo con los deberes y dicen que no hay problema.  
Otro de los motivos por los que se llevaban tanto secretismo eran los padres de Kirino. Ya no era solo que no les hiciera ninguna gracia aquello de las parejas homosexuales, sino que encima habían visto a sus tutores en uno de sus partidos y había que decir que la pareja no era precisamente discreta. Desde ese día le habían cogido un poco de manía a Kariya.  
—Vale, bien. Genial.  
El pelirrosa le puso una cara extraña al chico, confuso por sus palabras. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Shindou le llamó para revisar unas cosas del entrenamiento y Kariya pudo terminar de cambiarse sin problemas.  
Decir que el entrenamiento de la tarde fue tan malo como el de la mañana sería un eufemismo. Seguía demasiado distraído y no ayudaba la emoción por poder pasar una noche a solas con Kirino. Sus tutores nunca tenían problema con que el pelirrosa pasase tiempo en casa y se quedase a dormir todas las veces que quisiera; pero cada vez que iba se pasaban la tarde haciendo de viejas chismosas como si no tuvieran una vida propia y un trabajo.  
Por suerte el entrenador se apiadó de él y le puso a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento en solitario. Si no llega a ser por los gritos de Midori se podría haber quedado ahí dormido.  
Cuando por fin se acabó el entrenamiento los ejercicios habían conseguido despejar un poco la mente de Kariya, que al menos se veía capaz de no ir durmiéndose por las esquinas. Aprovechó para cambiarse lentamente, usando la excusa del cansancio, y para cuando hubo terminado solo seguían en el vestuario Kirino, él y el capitán.  
Al parecer opinaba que aún tenían mucho que discutir sobre tácticas y Kirino era demasiado amable como para decirle que no. Desde un banco a espaldas de Shindo Kariya empezó a hacerle ojitos y pucheros a su novio, para ver si así pillaba la indirecta de que se quería ir a casa.  
Tardó todavía un par de minutos, que Kariya aprovechó para “atarse” los zapatos, pero finalmente consiguió librarse de su mejor amigo diciéndole que no quería llegar muy tarde a casa. Justo en ese momento el más joven aprovechó para salir también del vestuario, despidiéndose de los otros dos.  
Un par de manzanas más allá le alcanzó el otro defensa, que dejó una breve caricia en su brazo a modo de saludo.  
—Perdona, ya sabes cómo se pone Shindo con lo de la estrategia. Encima está nervioso porque es nuestro último año en el Raimon y quiere que todo salga perfecto después de lo del año pasado.  
—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar.  
El camino fue bastante tranquilo, se dedicaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido que ambos olvidarían antes de llegar a su destino. Además el apartamento no quedaba muy lejos del Raimon, y por suerte no tenían que caminar mucho.  
En la recepción les saludó el portero del edificio, un hombre sonriente y bastante viejo, y juntos subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta correspondiente. Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y fueron hasta la cocina para saciar sus apetitos de deportistas.  
Por suerte para ellos Midorikawa era un ser piadoso y les había dejado comida ya preparada que solo tuvieron que calentar y servir en dos platos. Aprovechando que ninguno de los adultos estaban presentes, cogieron dos bandejas y se sentaron a comer en el sofá.  
Kariya le cedió el mando a Kirino y este puso una película que según él era “una de las mejores jamás grabadas” y le parecía un crimen que no la hubiera visto. Kariya decidió no comentar que para él si la peli estaba en blanco y negro perdía puntos automáticamente.  
El argumento en sí le pareció un despropósito, los americanos hacían cine muy raro. Eso de un periodista, unas tías asesinas y Theodore Roosevelt… Cuando llevaban unos veinte minutos Kariya ya había terminado de cenar y, sin más distracciones de la película, se dejó caer sobre el costado de su novio.  
Eran muy pocos los momentos en los que Kirino le dejaba ser tan cariñoso y le gustaba aprovecharlos; y no es que a él le gustase, podía pasar perfectamente sin tantas muestras de afecto, pero molestaba tanto al pelirrosa que ya se había hecho a ello. Era por eso, sí.  
Kirino accedió a acurrucarse con él, dejando que se apoyara en su pecho y dedicándose a jugar con su pelo. Cada ratito la cabeza de Kariya daba unos pocos botes propulsada por la risa del mayor, lo que hacía que a él también le dieran ganas de reír; y eso pareció hacer creer a Kirino que le estaba encantando la película. Y aunque no fuera cierto le hacía tan feliz que Kariya le seguía el juego.  
Cuando por fin se terminó se quedaron todavía un rato ahí tumbados. Disfrutando la compañía mutua. Cuando el más joven empezaba a quedarse dormido arrullado por el latir del corazón de su novio Kirino decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.  
—Vamos, marmota. Es hora de recuperar tu preciadas horas de sueño.  
—No quiero —se quejó Kariya, que tan dormido no era capaz de pensar lo que decía—. Son más preciadas mis horas contigo. Puedo aguantar un rato más.  
En ese momento Kirino podría jurar que su sonrojo se veía desde la estación espacial como poco.  
—No importa, estamos más cómodos en la cama. Vamos.  
Por fin consiguió levantar a su novio del sofá, y juntos hicieron el camino primero hasta el baño y luego a su cuarto. En silencio y entre bostezos ambos se pusieron un pijama de Kariya, lo que hizo que los tobillos de Kirino quedasen al aire; y se metieron en la enorme cama del mayor. Vivir con dos señores tan ricos y extravagantes tenía sus ventajas, al menos eso es lo que siempre decía Kariya.  
—Buenas noches, Kirino. Te quiero —murmuró acercándose todo lo que podía a su novio y más, entrelazando sus piernas y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor.  
—Yo también te quiero, Kariya —respondió con una sonrisa tonta. No solían decirse que se querían, solo había pasado en ocasiones especiales que podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Y esas palabras provocaron un cosquilleo de felicidad en él—. Mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ale, segundo fic subido. Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^-^  
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos, cualquier crítica ayuda a crecer y mejorar.


End file.
